danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumi Sukira
Sumi Sukira (隅 好ら Sukira Sumi) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 3: The Last Despair for Hope and one of the central protagonists of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. She is a participant in the Persecution Killing Game and the Killing Camp of Despair. Sumi has the title of Ultimate ''Lucky Student, though her luck seems to based of pure coincendence. She is a student enrolled in 76th Class-A. At the end of ''Danganronpa 3, Sumi and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and started living in Towa City working as teachers in the new Hope's Peak Academy. Sumi returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy High School - Past Side with the rest of the students of her class, explaining the sucesses of the Persecution Killing Game of Hope's Peak Academy. She was the only student left unharmed, the rest of her classmates were severly injured and left close to death. History Past Life Sumi lived a normal life with her mother & father, she was an only child and often got bored of being alone with her parents, that's why they continuously bought her pets, but eventually she'd get bored of them too. She always loved going to school, since she always was a sociable and friendly girl that got along with all her classmates, she loved being surrounded by people her own age and evolve and grow along them. On weekends it was family tradition to go visit her grandmother, there they'd always eat carrot soup which Sumi wasn't a big fan of. She joined Hope's Peak Academy's 76th Class-A and gained the Ultimate Lucky Student title. She at first was very excited and she new her good luck was a real thing, but then she felt intimidated by her talentful classmates and felt out of place, but thanks to her teacher & friend Usagi, she started feeling like home and created bonds she had never expirienced before. Creation & Development Name Sumi is a japanese name written in kanji (隅) and it's meaning can either be interpreted as "corner" or "elegance/refined". Her last name Sukira (好ら) means "liked". Her whole name (隅好ら) could be "liked corner" or "liked elegance". Bad Ending In the Bad Ending, Sumi is executed as the killer of Tetsui Amane. Appearance Sumi is a young woman in her early twenties, around 23 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in Space Program appeared as her around 17 years old self. She has long red hair that she uses in one long braid and has one prominent ahoge. She uses a orange hair bun to tie her braid and she also has washed-out green eyes. She wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with an orange ribbed-hem sweater vest adorned with her previous school insignia and a red tie. She wears a simple skirt the same colour as her tie, and white knee socks with her previous school insignia on the top of it. Sumi also carries a gray leather backpack. Personality Sumi normally is a calm and peaceful person, she isn't exactly energetic but she is really positive and always avoids looking at the negative side of things. Even though this sounds good, she takes it as a weakness, because she might seem insensitive by only giving attention to whatever is positive. For that, she always tries to not judge things through her point of view cause she wouldn't like to start any trouble. Unlike other Ultimate Lucky Students, she thinks she deserves her place and is very glad to have it, because she really loves attending school to meet new students and she believes talentful people are the most interesting type of people. Since she is a such a sincere and likable person, that thinks a lot about how others around may take a situation, she makes friends really quickly with her group and ends up being loved by all and becoming the group's hope similar to Chiaki in her class. Despite all that, she is a very intelligent and analytical, and doesn't seem to miss one detail in any case, that's how she solved them. All though, she can get a bit nervous at the time of expressing herself out loud. She easily analyzes situations in a rapid way to make decisions, especially with people, she can see through them and notice how they're feeling at the moment. Still, she is a bit shy and sticks hard to first impressions as seen with Tokono Matsumura at the prologue, when he points a finger at her, she stayed offended by his lack of respect. She values respect a lot, and likes to be respected the same way she respects everyone else. Talents & Abilities Ultimate Lucky Student Sumi got her talent by winning the lottery out of ordinary students of all high schools, which led to her joining Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. She says that all her good luck is based of pure coincidences since she had jokingly mentioned being a student of Hope's Peak Academy and so it happened, and coincidencially she was united with Kanashi Kanerui at the prologue after she got left alone with him. She says that the fact she met all her closest friends at class 76th-A was good luck within good luck, since she never had such a connection with her past school classmates. Relationships :Love Interests: Kanashi Kanerui Since the very first time they met eachother in their school years they started a very close and strong friendship, it wasn't until their second year in Hope's Peak that they fell inlove and with a confession by Sumi they officially became a couple. In the Persecution Killing Game Sumi's main goal was to reunite the class, while Kanashi's main goal was to reunite with Sumi, because that was the only actual thing he could think about and in the end, he ended up risking his life for the sake of Sumi, for the sake of his hope. In the Killing of Camp Despair, they had their memories erased so their whole relationship started from zero when everyone went to investigate the camp in the prologue and they were left alone to investigate together. They, no matter what, always worked together but Sumi would often get hurt do to Kanashi's priority to find the true, because of him suspecting of her at moments, but after discovering that Sumi isn't responsable for anything he'd beg sorry and feel really bad for his actions, making Sumi happy again. It's not in doubt that they're in love, but Kanashi is closed and cold person, but notably less with Sumi. :Class 76-A: Usagi Zuzumo Usagi was Sumi's homeroom teacher in Hope's Peak Academy. Usagi maintained a close relationship with Sumi, encouraging her to make tuff decisions, and helping her believe in herself and her classmates. Most notibly, Usagi helped Sumi with feeling a part of the class. Usagi cares about all her students, but she managed to create a good bond with Sumi. Sumi thinks of her as her homeroom teacher and friend, since the age difference is almost close to none. Asuka Aihara Asuka became a friend to Sumi ever since their school-lives, she also, along Usagi, was one of the people that encouraged her to believe in herself and have no shame in who se was. Asuka seemed to have a deep trust in the redhead, and became absolutely denied when Sumi wanted to show how her talent worked by only flipping a coin and guessing the side. Asuka believes Sumi could do so much more. It's seen that Asuka feels so much hope towards Sumi to the point of sacrificing herself for the sake of Sumi. In the Killing Camp of Despair, Sumi was the first person Asuka trusted to talk to before the killing started with the excuse that Sumi seemed to be the most "normal" one around, so she asked her what she thought about the situation, and it wasn't a normal one. Her leadership and hope words were what inspired Sumi to move on after all the killings, she knew that none of their deceased friends wouldn't want them to pity for them eternally, Sumi learned this from Asuka. It's heavily implied that Sumi admires how responsable and strong Asuka seems to be and after her passing away, she tries to copy and reflect Asuka's leadership like personality. Yuzuki Tachibana In their school-lifes their relationship didn't seem as close as their relationship in The Killing Camp of Despair, but they still were friends, based on how happy Yuzuki was to see Sumi at the bus on their way to camp and how the two hanged out together along Asuka and Kanashi. During the Persecution Killing Game, Yuzuki and Sumi aren't together for the most of the time, but they were reunited for a short period of time, until Yuzuki sacrificed herself for the sake of Sumi and Kanashi. In the Killing Camp of Despair was where their relationship seemed the strongest, this is probably due to both surviving the killing game along with four other participants. Their relationship was close enough for Yuzuki to call the redhead "Su-chan", even though most of their time together is just Sumi laughing at Yuzuki's upbeat jokes and personality. Maika Matsuda Sumi and Maika didn't have the closest relationship in school lives, but during the Perseuction Killing Game, Maika gave it all to protect her and Shunsuke, until she ended up almost dead for that. Even though Maika is hotheaded and a bit dumb, she aknowledges Sumi as a reliable and trusting person. In the Killing Camp of Despair, Sumi was surprised about how her humour would change so easily, as if it were out of place, Sumi saw this as intimidated so she didn't get to close to her but that was fixed when timed pass by and the red head really got to know the upbeat hothead. Tokono Matsumura A fellow survivor of the Killing Camp of Despair, Sumi at first didn't like Tokono due to him pointing a finger at her, she saw that as unrespectful and rude, but she got to know him and ended up being good friends. Osuke Wamura Sumi and Osuke didn't get along at first, since he was always in a bad humor and Sumi felt that she was being attacked so she would just ignore him. In his free-time events, he shared a lot of thoughts and feelings explaining why he was this way, redeeming himself and befriending Sumi. Christopher Kurahashi Sumi aknowledges Christopher's knowledge and passion for art, and thinks of that as a unique aspect of his persona. She listens to him talk about the Hill in the distance, but doesn't give much attention to it, but it's later revealed that the Hill was an important aspect of the killing game, it was where it all was being controlled from, after knowing that Sumi remembered Christopher as a very intuitive and intelligent person. Tetsui Amane Tetsui seems to have a very close friendship with Sumi and feel deep hope in her. To the point of being befilled with a despair and killing herself before being brought to kill the traitor, who was Sumi. In the Killing Camp of Despair their just portayed as friends, not too close, nothing out of the normal, but it seems that in their past lifes, in their school lifes and in the Persucation Killing Game, they made a very close and hopeful bond. Still, it's unclear if Sumi was the class's hope or if Tetsui had a more personal reason of doing what she did. Mayu Egami Mayu was always very nice to Sumi, despite being a prankster, she thought of Sumi as an angel and afirms she would never do anything to embaress or discomfort such a genuienly good person. She trusts Sumi from the very beginning to the point of telling her who her next prank victim would be. Kisa Kaedo Kisa was always silent and didn't socialize much, but it's a fact he felt very comfortable in Sumi's presence. He explained to Sumi that his "emo" talent wasn't a personality, it was style and a way to live, he was the very best at pulling off this style and making life choices based off how he felt. The two along Kanashi were in the same volleyball team in the Mini-Olympic Games that Monomi and Mononeko had prepared, they had lost because of Kisa being really bad at sports and due to this, he felt terribly guilty and wanted to fix himsef, Sumi tried cheering him up by telling him it wasn't a big deal and that next time everything would be better. Both of them were a part of the school council, along Asuka and Kanashi. Erika Tsuin Erika seemed to rely on Sumi and saw her as a friend, she didn't seem to have much friends in the past so she was really thankful to Sumi and the rest of the class for being there. She gifted everyone a star bracelette that they could carry everywhere. Unimo Yamokura Unimo and Sumi didn't have a close relationship, Sumi trusted him at first but after him flirting with her she maintained a distance. Ruka Shinoko Sumi seems to worry a lot about Ruka not getting enough sleep or overworking herself, that's why she continuously asks her if she is okay and if she wants to go take a nap. The two weren't close, but they did rely on eachother if anything went wrong. When Ruka passed away in Chapter 2, Sumi was terribly hurt and did not believe how could someone kill such an honest person. Hikari Hokotome Sumi was the first to know about Hikari's crush on Tokono, and she was the one the help her out with Kanashi, the both were like a pair of girlfriend's that would talk about boys all day. Shunsuke Monomonoi Sumi didn't think much of him at first, they were together for the most of the time in the Persecution Killing Game and helped eachother out until he almost got killed. When they discovered that he was the killer that kiled Asuka, she couldn't believe it, and when she found out his motive to kill she felt terrible and guilty to see his fate of being executed. :Class 77-B Chisa Yukizome Chisa met Sumi when she helped her out during the Culture Festival of Hope's Peak Academy. Sumi had to presentate herself dressed as Asuka Aihara and show off her talent, but the lighting had failed because of Unimo Yamokura's falut. Chisa pretended to be the final boss of an inexistent game and pretended to fight Sumi to help her out, Sumi was very grateful to her since and always trusted her since. Izuru Kamukura Quotes Character Poll Trivia